PMD: Realms of Eternal Realitys
by Orig
Summary: Another PMD fic. I'll try to do what I can with this.
1. OC sheet

Hi there everyone who's a fan of PMD! I have desided to start my own fanfic for it! The thing is, I need OCs for it. Please send me some OC pokemon of yours. I will give you all the creadet for them, and I'll try to put them within the story as offten as I can, as best I can. Just follow the format down bellow. Thanks! (^u^)

Name:

Species:

Role (this is what they do, or are. ex- explorer, theif, shop keeper, ect.):

Nown moves:

Special ability:

Special charicteristics:

Persinality:

Any other infermation that may help:

Thanks for helping, and I hope to start this soon!


	2. Chapter 1The awakening

Hi everyone, got my first OC from my friend Elti! Thanks for your help! I don't own pokemon, or anything affiliated to it, I only own this story's endevers. please injoy!

When I had awoken, I noticed something was off, but what? "That's it!" I say, "I'm in the forest!" I then sweat droped. "How did I get here again?" I then herd this hissing sound.

"Lookss like easssy prey tonight. Sss." I turned around to see who was making the odd noise, only to find a giant dark-green, and golden snake coming at me. I managed to get out of it's way before it swalloed me whole. Wait, how did I do that! It turned to me. "lookesss like you will be a fun challenge. I'm glad, sss." Wait, since when can snakes talk! It charged twords me again. Before it got close to me though, something ramed into it. The snake went flying to a near by tree, and was noked out cold. There in it's place was ... a pink rat?

"That was week." It's a girl! "Let's see here... some berrys, an apple, evolution stone? That will do." What is she talking about. I started to walk twords her in order to find out what was going on. Yes, I'm going twords a talking rat that just took out a giant snake. I then noticed a lether caller around her neck, and one of her ears was torn. I then fell, triping on a tree root.

"Outch." The rat looked up at me.

"Ideot." although it was wispered, I'm sure that she ment for me to hear it. She then started to walk off. "If I was you, I'd leave before that serviper wakes up again." She then ran into the bushes. It look me a second, but I figgured out what she ment when the snake started to move again. I quicklly got on me feet and ran into the bushes. After several minuts, I fell once again.

"Ok, this is going to be anoying if it continues." When I looked up, I saw that pink rat walking into what looked like a town? "Ok, what is going on here!?"

Hope this is tell me how I did. I want to thank Elti one more time for her OC. If you have an OC that you would like to see, please tell me by useing the format on the previous chapter. thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 The first steps

Hi everyone. Before anything else, I want to thank Fleeting Shadows for sending me her OC called Fleet Foot, aka Fleet. (The name sounds straingly familiar to mo for some season). Anyway, Let's move on with the story. I don't own pokemon, or anything affiliated to it. I made up the occurences within this fanfic, so please tell me what you think.

I walked up to the aperent 'town's' enterance, and looked up at the sighn above. There were strainge symbols that looked similar to letters, but they weren't. They did look familiar though. The pink rat was at what looked like a small building made of clay with a pink, and blue tarp to provide shade. She must have seen me, becouse she quickly ran off. I decided to follow suit in order to learn what 's going on. It was becouse she saved me ok! I then triped on something, again. "Ok, that is really getting anoying." As I started to get up when I heard a voice.

"Looks like that kid needs some help, What do you say?"

"Already on it." I then felt a strainge sensation, and then I saw I was floating! How am I floating! I started to panick, untill I found myself back on my feet.

"Calm down little dude, your acting like you've never been subjected to a psychic before." A psychic? I looked in the direction of the voices to find the owner. What I found was a group of strainge animals standing together. they looked similar to dogs, but strainge mutated vertions.

There were 5 in total, the first had blue skin, a fish-like tail, three fins on it's head, two where ears should be, and one on the top of it's head, It also had what looked like a coller made of frills around it's nack. The second had pink furr, a tail that split at the end, tuffs of furr sticking out from under it's ears (I had to look at those for a sec before I realized they weren't an extra set of ears), and a small red gem thing on it's forhead. The third had a lighter shade of blue then the first, and had furr, it had a dimand shaped tail, with dimand shaped ears, and something that could look like dimand shaped braids, if they were made out of hair. The fourth one looked like a walking plant. It had a leaf for a tail, and ears, aswell as leaves growing out of it's forhead, chest, and feet. The last looked like a pitch-black dog, with blue curcles on it's legs and forhead, aswell as around each ear, and tail. However, the last looked as if it was slightly taller, and leaner then the others.

"I don't remember seeing you before." The light blue one said while going around me. It was aparently a boy, based on the sound of his voice.

"Blizard, what's with you and examining unfamiliar townsfolk?" The walking plant said, who seamed to be a girl.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't hearing." Th one aparently called blizard said while looking up.

"Nevermind."

"Blizard, we have work to do! Quit lollygaging!" I'm ganna go out on a lim and say the blak one is the leader of there suposed 'pack'.

"But your the one who said that we should help him Fleet!" Blizard whined. So her name was fleet.

"Blizard!"

"Ok, ok. Shees, you don't need to be so touchy." The five then went past me without saying another word.

"Why is this stuff happening, I say to myself before heading in the direction the pink rat went.

Yes, chaper two is now up. I would like it if some more people sent me some more OCs to use, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Please tell me how I'm doing, and thanks for reading. See ya!


End file.
